Crumbling Dreams
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: He never knew his true family. Only the people around him that accepted him like family: the puppeteer, the fan bearer, and the demon vessel. He loved them all, but he never knew his true blood. But now his true blood wants him back. GaaSas SasuTem KanSas
1. Prologue: Clan Destruction

**Konnichi wa!**

**Okay people, I absolutely could NOT resist putting THIS up!**

**This is kinda like my Taken: Hell to Fire story.**

**But at the same time, it's not. **

**I really hope you like it!**

**Here is the prologue!**

**Crumbling Dreams**

**Prologue **

**Clan Destruction**

"Are you sure about this, Uchiha-san?" A gruff ninja – shrouded in cloth – asked the man. The other nodded.

"Yes – I'm sure. I have no need for another child – it would merely place strain on the clan. Besides – my first born is enough."

The second one nodded.

"Very well. You wish for payment?"

"Of course," the other replied immediately. "That boy might carry our bloodline – I would be foolish not to ask for payment."

The older ninja nodded, and gave the Uchiha lord a sack full of golden coins as he took the one-year-old babe in his arms.

"Very well then – an exchange. I get the Uchiha babe, you get five hundred gold coins and a peace treaty saying that when we attack Konoha years from now, we shall allow your clan to survive."

"Correct," the other replied. "Now leave – before you're caught."

The other gracefully nodded, vanishing in a whirl of sand with a final farewell.

"Wonderful doing business with you – Fugaku Uchiha."

**End Prologue**

**Clan Destruction**

**Heeheehee… I'm excited. **

**I have no idea where this story is going – but if I know my stories – they'll write themselves. No worries.**

**So what did ya think? Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	2. Trembling Joys

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yatta! You guys like the story! I'm really happy :D**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue!**

**This takes place seven years later!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Crumbling Dreams**

**Chapter One – Trembling Joys**

"_Look. It's that Gaara kid."_

"_Oh God – don't say his name! He'll look this way!"_

"_Mommy! I'm scared!"_

"_Hush, my child. It's okay – I won't let that demon hurt you."_

"_He's such a pain."_

"_Tsk – yeah. Why is something like that even ALIVE?"_

"_He's a complete and total monster!"_

Gaara Sebaku heard these comments and plenty others as he passed by, and he looked around at the people, confused.

_What do they mean 'monster'? _

_What is that?_

Slowly, on his small, child legs, he made his way to the very edge of the protective dome – where someone was waiting for him.

"You're not supposed to sneak out of the house, you know," he said quietly upon entering the secret cove he and the other had discovered months ago, shyly looking in.

"Just relax, nii-san. No one's going to find us," the other child replied, appearing from the depths of the shadows. The other gave Gaara a small smile. "Nee-chan and Big nii-san know nothing of this place. Not even Father knows. We'll be safe here."

Gaara walked into the heart of the cove and looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Sazzu?" He asked. The other blinked at him, busy carving something out of a small block of wood with an insanely sharp knife – it was amazing the eight-year-old didn't cut his finger off.

"Hai?" Gaara looked down at the earth.

"What's a monster?" The redhead managed to ask, glancing up at the other.

His younger brother blinked again.

"A monster? What brought this up?" Gaara blushed and looked away at the inquiry.

"Nothing, Sazzu…" he mumbled. "Just… wondering…"

His younger brother sighed and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand – a flake of sawdust had gotten into the pitch black orb.

"Don't say that nii-san – we both know you don't 'just wonder' about anything."

Gaara sighed. For a child, the adults had always said his younger brother was amazingly perceptive.

Whatever that meant.

_I'll ask Temari about it later. _

And the redhead knew that his younger brother (by only nine months) was impossibly protective of his emotionally-weak older brother.

If he told his younger brother what the people had said, the hospital would be full by the time the day was done.

_I don't want that. _

He settled with a lie.

"I just heard… some people… saying the word."

His younger brother had leapt up in an instant. He had grabbed Gaara's child arms in a firm grip – but not nearly hard enough to be painful.

"Were they saying it about you?" He hissed, voice shaking in sudden rage and his entire body trembling violently. "Do you know who they were talking about?"

Gaara was tempted to tell him the truth, but he knew he couldn't.

Shyly, he shook his head.

"No – I don't. I just heard the word, and I wondered what it meant."

Slowly – after a moment of tense and surveying silence that made Gaara feel like the other was seeing inside his very soul – the hands smoothly slid away.

Gaara's younger brother looked away at the far wall, eyebrows furrowed.

"A monster…" he began. "…is something very bad. They're ugly, and mean, and awful. Everyone hates them."

Gaara fought from flinching.

_Just like everyone hates me. _

A hand was on his head, sliding through the red strands.

He looked up to see his brother giving him a gentle smile.

"But don't worry – no matter what they said, you're not a monster. You're not ugly, or bad, or awful, or mean. And not everyone hates you."

Gaara blinked up at his brother. (Yes, his younger brother is taller than him! XD)

"Yes they do," he replied simply – a-matter-of-factly.

His younger brother's smile widened slightly and he leaned forward, setting his forehead on Gaara's.

Jade stared into black.

"Silly nii-san – no they don't."

Something was slid into Gaara's hand.

"I don't."

Gaara's little brother was at the entrance, grinning at Gaara as the redhead turned with his entire body trembling in silent laughter.

"Auntie is calling for me! Be good, okay nii-san? I'll find you as soon as I can! Ja ne!"

He was gone, and Gaara looked at the thing in his hand.

It was what Sasuke had been carving into the small block of wood – he had finished it right when Gaara had appeared.

A miniature, (and in my opinion, absolutely adorable XD) wooden figure of him lay in his palm, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes with his favorite teddy bear in his arms.

Gaara's hand trembled as a sudden burst of joy overpowered him – no one had ever given him something so meaningful before.

_Thank you… Sazzu…_

**End Chapter One – Trembling Joys**

**-sighs contently-**

**I have a feeling this story is going to be awesome. **

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Swelling Hearts

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow! –laughs- You all really like this story!**

**That makes me smile :D**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**And I know Yashamaru is a boy, but here he's going to be a girl, because I thought he was a girl when I wrote the last chapter were Sazzu called her 'Auntie'.**

**So, GIRL HE IS! **

**HA! TRANSVESTITE!**

**One of my newly acquired words... -proud of self-**

**But nothing big happens in this chapter. --''**

**Not until the very end. XD**

**Here's chapter two!**

**Crumbling Dreams**

**Chapter Two – Swelling Hearts**

The woman looked around the lawn.

"Where are you?" She called, distressed. "Sazzuke Seba–"

"PRESENT!"

She whirled to see Sazzuke sitting on a nearby rock, smiling happily.

The woman visibly relaxed.

"Ah… Sazzuke. You had me worried for a moment."

The child's eyes opened and darkened, turning serious.

"What is it, Auntie Yashamaru? What's wrong?"

Yashamaru smiled down at him.

"Your father wants to talk to you, love," she replied. Sazzuke blinked.

"About what?"

Yashamaru shook her head.

"Don't ask me – just go."

Sazzuke merely looked at her for a moment, but then he ran over and hugged her, leaving the courtyard and departing for the Kazekage tower.

She sighed at his back.

_Please be kind to him, Kazekage-sama…_

  

He arrived at the tower a few minutes later, eyeing the guards as they let him pass.

He learned at an early age to sober up when he was in the Kazekage's realm. His father didn't like children who were bouncy and energetic and loud. The first (and last) time he had been just like that was still on the eight-year-old's mind as he walked, fighting to keep from wincing at the still healing wound on his side.

Four years and the damn thing _still _hadn't closed up.

The Anbu around the door to the Kazekage's office took one look at him and eased the constantly-tight hold on their weapons, allowing him passage into the dark room, smoking heavily with incense.

The child resisted the urge to cough as his eyes watered.

His father remained behind the thick sheet at the far wall – Sazzuke could see his outline against the cloth.

"Kazekage-sama?" He asked quietly. He had never been allowed to call the man, 'Father', even though Yashamaru said that the man was.

And Yashamaru was always right!

But Sazzuke forced the woman out of his thoughts as he took a seat on one of the available cushions and bowed low.

"Ah… Sazzuke."

For some reason, the voice chilled the child.

"I'm glad you arrived so quickly. I want to speak with you about your entrance into the Ninja Academy in our village."

Excitement burst in Sazzuke's chest, but he held it down.

"Really, Kazekage-sama?" He breathed in awe. "Truly?"

He saw the dark figure behind the cloth nod.

"Yes. I cannot speak of it more with you right now – but know that I am considering your proposal – and pray that you don't misbehave."

Sazzuke bowed again.

"Thank you so much, Kazekage-sama! Really!"

A small tutting sound was heard.

"Fine. Just leave."

Sazzuke ran, scrambling to tell Gaara the news.

  

The excited child found Temari and Kankuro first.

"Nee-chan! Big nii-san!"

They both turned their heads to see Sazzuke glomping them both at once, chattering happily.

Temari laughed.

"Hey little brother! How're you?" She asked as Kankuro plucked Sazzuke off and lifted him up to eye level, his hands broad and supporting as they wrapped around Sazzuke's tiny waist.

"Yeah – how's our littlest squirt? You causing any trouble?"

Sazzuke beamed.

"Nope! In fact, I've been SO good, Father-san is considering to send me to the academy!"

Both Kankuro and Temari brightened at this. They wrapped their arms around their littlest brother.

"Really? Oh, Sazzu-chan, that's awesome!" Temari cooed as she ruffled his hair. "I'm very happy for you!"

Kankuro nodded as he set his little brother down.

"Yeah! Me too! Go ahead and tell Gaara, okay?"

Sazzuke blinked at this idea and then beamed.

"Okay! I will!" He gave them a hug again before racing off. "Ja!"

"That boy is so cute," Temari said as soon as he was out of range. Kankuro grinned.

"Well, as cute as you can get for a little brother," he replied. Temari gazed in the direction Sazzuke went fondly.

"Well – yeah – of course. But still. His cuteness almost rivals Gaara's."

Kankuro gave a sly grin. He poked Temari's side.

"Oh, Temari – don't tell me you're getting a little INCESTIVE!"

Temari blushed.

"Shut up you pervert! No I'm not! Is it a crime for a girl to call a little kid _cute_?"

"No. Not when it's not her own brother."

"Oh, shut up you! THIS coming from the guy who called his sister hot!"

"I heard it from another guy, okay? I was just telling you what he said!"

"Oh, yeah, sure – whatever."

"TEMARI! C'MON – GET BACK HERE! HEY!"

The puppeteer ran after his sister.

  

It took ten minutes for Sasuke to find Gaara, and he came around the bend with a smile on his face.

"Nii-san –"

He cut off, his eyes wide.

It was a windless day in the Hidden Sand village –the dunes around the village were still.

But sand was everywhere.

**End Chapter Two – Swelling Hearts**

**Sasuke's name is so CUTE in this fic!**

**Okay, you know in Sasuke's name, the 'a' is long and the 'u' is short? Well, in this fic, Sasuke's name is Sazzuke. **

**In this name, the 'u' is longer than the 'a', and you say the word in two – or three – distinct parts. **

**Sazz – oo – ke. **

**Or – Sazzu – ke. **

**Either one. **

**And NO – it's not Sazz – UKE. You don't stress the UKE part. You stress the 'u', and then the 'ke' is just two letters added at the end to bind it all together. **

**Yay! It fits!**

**Well, I'm so glad you guys like this story!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Falling Tears

**Konnichi wa!**

**I'm really too lazy to say anything right now. I've been working my petooty off trying to write all these chapters.**

**Lucky you guys. -.-**

**Please excuse me while I go off and take a nap in a corner. **

**Enjoy.**

**Crumbling Dreams **

**Chapter Three – Falling Tears**

Sazzuke's eyes were wide.

"Nii-san!" He called, rushing forward to the other child. "Nii-san, stop! NII-SAN!"

_Oh no Nii-san – what're you doing – _

The sand had trapped three other children, lifting them up into the air as they screamed and shouted and kicked.

Gaara was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the sand, hands on his head with his face in between his knees as he shook, the three other children suspended above his head.

Sazzuke frantically continued forward, the sand immediately shrinking away to clear a path for him.

He ran to Gaara's side, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"Nii-san!" He cried into Gaara's hair. "Nii-san – stop! You're going to kill them!"

Gaara didn't reply, still staring at the ground with eyes wide and pupils small.

_I'm not a monster I'm not a monster I'm not a monster – _

Sazzuke hugged him harder as the other children screamed. The sand rushed up to silence them as Sazzuke shook with his older brother.

"Nii-san!" He yelled again, feeling tears come to his eyes because his brother wasn't responding and he was so _worried _about him – "NII-SAN!"

The sand rose up to tower over both him and Gaara now, and Sazzuke began to sob into Gaara's hair.

"Please stop!" He begged. "Please Nii-san – please stop! Auntie Yashamaru!" He called at the top of his lungs to the air. "AUNTIE YASHAMARU!"

_Hurry Auntie – I'm scared!_

"Gaara!" Another voice called, and Yashamaru appeared, running towards them. "Sazzuke!" The younger of the brother's eyes widened in hope.

"Auntie Yashamaru! Hurry! Gaara's hurting!"

_That's the only reason he would EVER act like this – _

She ran across the sand, which immediately tried to snatch at her heels, trying to bring her down.

"Nii-san – stop!" Sazzuke continued to beg. "You keep doing this and you're going to hurt Auntie Yashamaru! NII-SAN!"

But nothing he was doing could reach Gaara.

_Nii-san – please stop! I'm scared!_

Sazzuke took his hands and pried Gaara's fingers away from the red locks, spreading the other's arms wide enough to let himself inside his older brother's embrace, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Please stop Nii-san!" Sazzuke exclaimed, hugging Gaara's waist tightly as he sobbed into the crock of Gaara's neck. "Please stop! NII-SAN!"

_Nii-san, you're scaring me so much – _

Tears fell down Sazzuke's face as more screams from the three children erupted out into the air, landing on Gaara's shoulder and neck.

Gaara blinked at the sudden wetness, and his eyes focused again.

He looked down at the messy mound of black hair underneath his chin.

"Sazzu-…-chan?"

Sazzuke looked up through fearful, bloodshot eyes, tears still falling down his face.

"Nii-san?" He asked quietly. "You ARE Nii-san, right?"

Gaara blinked and then curiously looked at his hands and arms, seeing nothing different about them.

"Yeah…" he breathed. "I think so. Why? Did something happen –?"

He was cut off as Sazzuke glomped him, forcing him onto his back as the sand receded. Gaara blinked and after a moment he realized his younger brother was crying into his chest.

"Don't ever do that again, (hiccup) Nii-san! You scared me so (hiccup) much! I thought (hiccup) you were (hiccup) going to –"

"Gomen, Sazzu-chan," Gaara replied, wrapping his arms around his brother's smaller form and sitting up. "I'm sorry I made you cry – I won't ever do this to you again – I promise!"

"Gaara! Sazzuke!"

They both looked up to see Yashamaru rushing to them.

"Auntie Yashamaru!" Sazzuke exclaimed as the woman kneeled, checking them both over for injuries.

"Are you all right?" She asked both of them worriedly as the children were released from the sand and ran off, screaming.

Sazzuke smiled.

"Yes Auntie Yashamaru! We are!"

Yashamaru sighed in relief.

"Good – you BOTH had me worried for a moment! Now come on," she turned. "It's time for lunch."

_We need to get you two out of here – _

Sazzuke and Gaara exchanged glances before both of them broke into wide grins. They rushed forward, Sazzuke gripping Yashamaru's hand and Gaara childishly wrapping his arms around his younger brother's upper torso, snuggling into Sazzuke's shoulder.

The tears that fell were dried now.

Everything was peaceful again – for the time being.

But peace could never last for long.

**End Chapter Three – Falling Tears**

**-yawns and looks around groggily- **

**Crap. The chapter is over already?**

**Dammit… I need longer chapters that I can take naps in…**

**And the sequel to Taken: Hell to Fire is now up. Please go read.**

**Please review. **

**Ja ne.**

**DDB **

**-.- zzzzzzzzzzzz**


	5. Burning Eyes

**Konnichi wa!**

**HA! I HAVE SUCCEEDED! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS NOW UP! WAH HA HA! **_**BINGO! **_**–insert smug aura here-**

**We're near the borders of Yosemite now – there are so many HOT guys in this camp we're staying at! 8D**

**Hot guys that don't speak English! XP **

**They're speaking German. It seems like the entire camp has been taken over by sexy, six-pack-carrying, German-speaking hot guys. –rolls eyes- Tsk. Go figure. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and by the way…**

**There is a magnificent AU fanfic, Sasuke-centered. It's called Fire and Ice, and it is absolutely AMAZING! My writing PALES in comparison to this story – no joke! Please go read it and review. The writer said it was discontinued because she/he thought it was too out of proportion from the Naruto Canon. I read it, and reviewed for every chapter. I PMed her/him to ask if she/he could start up again, and he/she said they'd try. **

**You can find it in Kuyeng13's C2 – The Best AU Fanfics I Can Find – or something of that nature. You could also find it if you go to my profile and go under Author's Favorites. **

**Please read it you guys – it's simply AMAZING and her/his work is positively ASTOUNDING!**

**Before you do though, please enjoy!**

**Crumbling Dreams**

**Chapter Four – Burning Eyes**

"Auntie Yashamaru?"

She looked up from the tomato she was slicing to see Gaara looking at her from the table, the boy sitting on it with Sazzuke sitting at the table itself, slicing carrots with speedy precision.

"Yes Gaara?" She asked. Gaara surveyed her sadly.

"What is pain?"

Sazzuke blinked and looked up from his carrots to stare at Gaara as Yashamaru fell into silence, at a loss for words.

"Gaara… what brought THIS up?"

Gaara realized that Sazzuke was staring up at him, a dangerous aura filling the air around the smaller child, and he quickly gulped and looked down at the floor, absently kicking his small feet.

"No… never mind, Auntie. Never mind."

Sazzuke blinked and exchanged glances with Yashamaru before looking back at his older brother. Yashamaru – after a moment – sighed.

"Pain… is a very uncomfortable feeling, Gaara," she replied, making the redhead look up at her, jade eyes wide and ever attentive. "It can make people cry, but at the same time, it can make people laugh. It can be very bad, or not even noticeable. Sometimes you can't see it, and other times everywhere you look, it's there. It can take the shape of many things, but however it appears, it always makes people suffer."

Gaara was silent for a moment.

"Is it right… for a person to feel pain?"

Yashamaru cocked her head at Gaara, setting her hands on her hips in confusion – wondering why the child was asking all these questions.

"Well, if a person feels pain, that shows that they truly are human – that they're able to feel pain as well as the next person – but, no, it's not right. No one deserves to feel pain – no matter what they've done."

"How do you make pain go away?"

Yashamaru sighed.

"Well, usually, the person feeling pain would take medicine, or have medicine applied to wherever they're hurting. Eventually, the pain would go away."

Gaara didn't risk glancing at Sazzuke, who was now shooting daggers at Gaara's small form, though none were aimed for him. The redhead knew that if he looked at his little brother, he'd fall silent and never ask the question that had been burning his insides for so long.

"But, what if you're not bleeding?" He asked. "What if you're not bleeding, but you still feel pain?"

Yashamaru – after a moment – walked over to Gaara, leaning down to be eyelevel with him.

"And where would this pain be, Gaara?" She asked quietly. Sazzuke studied both aunt and nephew with rapt attention, never taking his eyes away from their faces. Gaara looked away at the ground before raising a hand, setting it on his heart.

"Right… here," he breathed. Yashamaru nodded, straightening up.

"Well, that's a different kind of pain. That's the pain of heart, and it's worse than the pain of the body, because no medicine in the world can make the pain of heart truly go away."

"How do you get rid of it, then?" Gaara asked, well aware that fire was coming out of Sazzuke's eyes. He had gone too far to fall silent now. Yashamaru gave Gaara a small smile.

"Well, usually, a special person with a special feeling would make that pain go away. By spending time with that person, and having fun with that person when you're truly accepted by them, then that pain of heart will fade away, little by little, and your heart will heal. Sometimes this process takes a long time – years maybe, and the heart could never fully heal – but there's nothing like that special feeling that special person has for you, and that makes it all the more worth it."

Gaara blinked.

"What's the feeling, Auntie Yashamaru?" He asked. "What's the special feeling from the special person?"

Yashamaru smiled warmly at him.

"It's love, Gaara. Love can heal all wounds, if you find the right person to give it." She raised a hand, running her fingers lovingly through the red strands. "Remember this always – love can save a person, or it can kill a person. You'll understand when you get older, but always remember that love can hurt a person as much as it can heal. Do you understand, Gaara?"

Blinking, Gaara nodded. Yashamaru returned the gesture, and smiled at him.

"Good. Now c'mon you two – let's have lunch."

"Gaara-nii-san!"

The redhead turned around to see Sazzuke running up to him after lunch, his little brother's eyes strangely bright.

"What is it, Sazzu-chan?"

_Oh – he's probably going to ask who made me feel pain, I know he is –_

"I want to be your special person!" Sazzuke exclaimed, his eyes alight with excitement and fists clenched with determination. "Remember what Auntie Yashamaru said? That a special person can heal the pain of heart? Well, I want to be your special person!"

Gaara blinked.

"What? Why?"

Sazzuke grinned widely, looking like the happiest person in the world.

"Because I love you!"

Gaara's eyes widened as Sazzuke ran over and wrapped his older brother in a squeezing hug.

Then his eyes began to burn at the edges, and he bit back a sob, returning the hug with equal force. The words poured out from his lips.

"I love you too, Sazzuke. I really do love you."

His eyes never stopped burning.

**End Chapter Four – Burning Eyes**

**Sniff… so sweet… -blows nose loudly-**

**But once again you guys – Fire and Ice, by Undertaker of the Sith. GO READ.**

**And review. **

**Please.**

**But before you do, review this story, yeah:D**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Broadening Smiles

Crumbling Dreams

**Hello everyone!**

**Ha… how long has it been since the last update? Two weeks? Three weeks? OMG.**

**Well, here's the excuse corner! :D**

**I have become obsessed with rping. I will just flat out say it – I am now officially obsessed. –shakes head- It's insane. XD And I'm making an rp for a guild I'm in on Gaiaonline – the owner of the guild's a really good friend of mine, and he put me in charge of the rp, so… -grins- I've got 9 factions and over 50 subfactions, I need to make the map of the world, come up with different scenarios that the factions can take part in that all lead to a massive full-scale war. XD I KNOW! –squeals- **

**I'm also taking a couple of online courses to help me get on track for graduation. I've got a full year to do them, but whatever. XD**

**And I also have English summer work that I have yet to start. –rolls eyes- Oh joy.**

**That, and I'm working on something extra duper SUPER special for you guys. It's just that I want to write up at least like, twenty chapters before I post it. **

**By the way, please nominate me and my stories for livejournal's Naruto Fanfiction Awards. Please see Nao Angel's profile for a link to the Fanfiction Awards site and details on how to nominate. :D I'd nominate myself, but… that's against the rules, so… XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter you guys! Thanks so much for being so patient! I'm trying my best! :(**

**And, OH MY GOD! WHO MANAGED TO UPDATE THIS STORY? –chants- I DID I DID! XD**

**And I've decided this will be a prologue much like Taken: Hell to Fire was. And I believe this one will have six chapters as well. But I'm not sure… -ponders- Oh well. This will be a prologue, and I'll write up tons of chapters of the real story before I post it so that that story won't be choked from lack of updates, yeah?**

**Again – enjoy. Short, but sweet. **

**Crumbling Dreams**

**Chapter Five – Broadening Smiles**

"Gaara-nii-san?"

The redhead looked over his shoulder to see Sazzuke blinking at him in confusion, looking at the small paper bag in his hands.

"What're you doing with that bag, Gaara-nii-san?"

Gaara, a small blush coming to his face at being found out, turned to look at his little brother.

"Um… well…" he began softly. "Do you remember those kids that I hurt yesterday?"

Sazzuke blinked.

"Oh, with your sand?" He asked. Gaara nodded, and Sazzuke returned it. "Yes. I remember. What about them?"

Gaara's blush increased, and he shifted the bag in his arms.

"Ah… well…" he breathed. "Auntie Yashamaru said that their pain could be made better by medicine, so I'm taking medicine to them."

Sazzuke blinked at him before smiling.

"Awe, that's so nice of you, Gaara-nii-san! Let me come too!"

Gaara merely looked at him before nodding.

"Oh… okay. Come on."

Laughing, Sazzuke leaped forward and grabbed Gaara's hand, urging him onward.

Slowly, Gaara smiled.

-- -- --

Once they got to the children's door, Gaara – with a shy glance at Sazzuke, who grinned at him – raised his fist and knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened a few inches, and then opened halfway to see one of the boys from earlier, a bandage on his forehead and his entire figure shaking. Gaara flushed, and slowly held up the paper bag.

"Um… I know that… you're in pain so…" he motioned with the bag for the other to take it, Sazzuke blinking at the other boy by the redhead's side. "I brought some medicine for you."

Immediately, the door slammed in Gaara's face, and his face fell and he looked at his sandals, his eyes narrowing.

Sazzuke's anger immediately rose – how DARE that ungrateful little brat refuse help from his brother when he's just trying to apologize?

Taking the bag from Gaara's hands, he knocked on the door as well, the knocks deceivingly gentle.

As soon as those bandaged fingers appeared and the door opened a few inches, Sazzuke snapped his hand forward and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar, roughly yanking him up to be eyelevel with the raven.

"Now see HERE, you meanie!" He snapped. "My brother was trying to say he was SORRY by getting MEDICINE for your ungrateful little butt, and I'll be DAMNED if you just slam the door in his face!"

Gaara gasped inaudibly. Sazzuke had CURSED! The other continued, holding the bag up where the other could see it.

"So you better take this medicine and thank him, because if you DON'T, I'm gonna make it so that you'll need MORE than just MEDICINE to make you better, you got me?!"

Gulping, the boy hastily nodded, and Sazzuke put him back on the ground, shoving the medicine into his hands, pushing him back into his house.

"Good! And you're welcome!"

Sazzuke slammed the boy's door for him, turning and huffing angrily as he grabbed Gaara's hand and pulling him down the sidewalk and back into the street.

It was only after they were well away from the boy's house that Sazzuke turned to look at Gaara, smiling at him.

"There. Do you feel any better, Gaara?"

The redhead thought about it for a moment before smiling, his hand still clasped in Sazzuke's own.

_Sazzuke… cares about me._

"Yeah, I do." His smile broadened ever-so-slightly. "Thank you, Sazzu-chan."

Sazzuke merely blinked at him for a moment before giving him a broad smile.

"You're welcome… Nii-san."

Their hands never left each other's.

**End Chapter Five – Broadening Smiles**

**Who remembers this scene from the manga? –chants- I DO I DO! XD**

**And one of my very, very, VERY good friends is coming up to visit me Saturday, so I'm quivering with excitement for her! She'll be my first friend to visit me since I moved away, and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED. :D :D :D **

**Thanks for reading you guys, and please nominate me and my stories if you think I and they deserve to be nominated!**

**And review, if that strikes your fancy. **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	7. End Chapter: Running Dreams

**Yo, peoples! :D**

**Yes, yes, I'm well aware of the fact that I haven't uploaded for AGES and you all probably think I'm dead. I know, I know. And I'm very, very sorry. **

**Allow me to explain? Or do you even care?**

**Well, as always, rping has got me addicted. I'm working on a MASSIVE rp in gaiaonline, so if you guys want to friend me and take part in it when it finally opens, my username is **_**LovetoCauseMayhem**_**. I hope to hear from you all. :D**

**And school has just been hectic. Between my Honors classes and Gaia and the theater I don't have the ability to get myself off my butt (or on. O.o) and post something for you guys. I really am a bad authoress. :hits self: **

**So, I am directing a play for the school I'm in – a piece that I wrote that I am very happy with. There are three student directors, and I am the only Junior. The other two are Seniors. I also have more people in my cast then they do, and a more complex set with more light cues. Opening night is January 29****th****, and I am so effing excited! XD **

**Yes, life is a little busy, but I feel I owe it to you guys to at least wish you all a belated Thanksgiving, and a Merry Christmas. :) My apologies – again – for neglecting all of you. Please know that, though I'm not here nearly as often as you'd like me to be or as often as I should be, I really appreciate all of you for keeping faith and checking your emails every day. Thank you so much.**

**Oh, and by the way, in case you all haven't realized it yet, **_**I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!! **_**XD**

**Well, that's it in a nutshell. I hope you all like this final chapter. :)**

**Crumbling Dreams**

**Final Chapter – Running Dreams**

"_I… tried to love you, Gaara…" she breathed, almost dead. "I tried to love you, but I couldn't."_

_Gaara was crying. Tears were streaming down his face. They were alone. They were alone in the stillness of the night. _

"_Don't worry…" he breathed to her. "Don't worry… we'll get some medicine! You'll be better!" He struggled to be quiet. "I'm sorry… so sorry…"_

_The woman continued on as if she hadn't heard him, staring up at the sky with blood dribbling from her lips. _

"_I tried to love you…" she repeated softly. "But I couldn't. You took my sister away. You killed her. So I guess…" her eyes widened slightly in realization. "I guess I always hated you."_

_Gaara's eyes widened in shock, but before he could explode, another voice and presence appeared._

"_Don't worry, Auntie Yashamaru!"_

_Sazzuke was there, standing near the door leading to the roof. His young eyes set determinedly on Gaara and Yashamaru. Gaara's eyes widened once more._

"_Sazzu-chan…"_

_The younger boy made his way forward, his stride confident. He had grown much, in these past few months. _

"_You don't have to worry, Auntie Yashamaru," he stated again, gazing down at her. "Don't worry! You might not be able to love Gaara…" his eyes narrowed. "But I can! I can love him a lot more than you think! I can love him enough for both of us!" Then his voice softened as he gazed down at his caretaker of five years. "So don't worry about anything at all. I'll take care of Gaara." He nodded slightly to her. "Promise."_

_Yashamaru gazed up at him, her eyes clouding over with death, but then she smiled crookedly at him._

"_I'm sorry… Sazzuke…" she breathed._

_Raising her hand, she suddenly tore her vest open, revealing dozens upon dozens of paper bombs. _

_Sazzuke let out a yell as Gaara leaned sideways and grabbed him, his sand leaping to the defense._

"_AUNTIE YASHAMARU!" _

_The resulting explosion ripped through the air, deafening even through the shield of sand that surrounded the two boys. _

_Gaara was still crying. _

"_Why did she do it?" He sniffled as the smoke cleared with the wind and the sand withdrew, revealing the moonlight. "Why did she want to kill me?"_

_Sazzuke gazed down at him with sorrowful eyes, kneeling next to the crying boy. _

"_It's because she couldn't love you, I think," he replied after a long, thoughtful moment. "She couldn't find it in her heart to forgive you, so she got mad. I don't think she was mad at you though. I think she was mad at herself more than she was at you. Because she couldn't love you." He smiled at Gaara, taking the other's face in his hands. "But you shouldn't worry at all! Because I'll take over for her! I'll love you enough for two people, so you don't have to worry anymore!" He grinned at his older brother. "I promised, after all."_

_Gaara gazed up at him at wide eyes. _

"_Why…?" He breathed. "Why would you do that?"_

_Sazzuke blinked at him before scoffing._

"_Well, DUH! Silly Gaara-nii-san!" He flicked Gaara softly on the forehead. "Because I love you!" Sazzuke smiled at him. "I'll never leave your side, big brother."_

_It was then Gaara realized that he wasn't crying anymore._

-------------------- ------------------------ ------------------- ----------------

"Gaara-nii…"

"Gaara-nii…"

"Gah – GAARA-NII!"

Gaara jolted awake, looking around groggily.

"Wha-what?"

_That same dream again…_

A seven-year-old Sazzuke was there, gazing down at him in annoyance.

"You fell asleep on the bench AGAIN, nii-san."

Gaara realized the other was right and slowly straightened into a sitting position, blushing softly.

"Ah, sorry Sazzu-chan…" he replied, looking up at the other. "What is it?"

Sazzuke blinked for a moment – he had forgotten – but then he grinned in excitement and wrapped Gaara's neck in a hug.

"Father said I could go!" He exclaimed. "He said I could go!"

Gaara blinked, confused.

"Go where, Sazzu?"

Sazzuke pulled away, bouncing from foot to foot excitedly.

"To the academy!" He exclaimed, nearly yelling. "He said I could go to the academy with you and Nee-san and Big nii-san! I'm enrolling with you next year!"

Gaara was off the bench and wrapping his little brother in a hug in an instant.

"That's great, Sazzu-chan!" He exclaimed. "That's just great! I'm so happy for you!"

Sazzuke grinned at him, returning the hug fiercely.

"I'm so happy!" He cried. "I'm so happy!" Then he pulled away and smiled confidently at Gaara. "See? I told you I'd never leave your side, nii-san."

Gaara smiled back.

"Yep!" He said, cheeks stained red in pleasure. "I know!"

Sazzuke grinned, leaping up into the air.

"WOOHOO!" He grabbed Gaara's hand and began running, sprinting through the streets of the golden sand village. "TO THE ACADEMY!"

Gaara grinned and began to run with his brother.

_No… _He thought joyously as he ran, his heart singing. _To the future. _

He never stopped smiling.

**End Final Chapter – Running Dreams**

**So there is the final chapter. I sincerely hope you aren't all mad and out for my blood right now, but real life – and gaia, sadly enough, -.- – seem to take precedence in my mind. **

**Dammit. **

**And I also have a myspace now. (.com/xkissofshadowsx) Look me up and send me an add, if you like. :3**

**So, thank you all for reading and – though I probably don't deserve it – reviewing. I love you all so much.**

**I'm going to go tackle my inbox now. **

**With so much love, ja ne!**

**DDB: Alive and Well.**

**For those who still care. **


End file.
